


El Hechizo de Cupido

by olivercrossovers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, OUAT - Freeform, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de que Emma ofendiese sin querer a otro personaje iconico de historias: Cupido, cambios extranos han estado ocurriendo en los habitantes de Storybrooke. Eso no ha excluido al Principe Encantador ni al Capitan Garfio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Hechizo de Cupido

Chocaron contra la pared en un beso apasionado.  
David entre abrió los labios de Killian y le robo el aliento en lo que probablemente fuese el beso más pasional al que jamás le hubiesen correspondido de aquella forma.  
\- Sabes que esto esta terriblemente mal no Príncipe?  
\- Claro que… supongo que… digo, ha de estar… mal… creo…  
\- Crees?  
\- No lo sé… nunca había pensado que… seguir a mi corazón, y lo que el amor me produce estuviese… mal…  
\- Amor?... es decir que esto no es solo una calentura? Además, ME AMAS?  
\- Pues… s…si… - Dijo David tomando solo un poco de distancia. – Creí que tu…  
\- Jum… debo admitir que… mis emociones han estado… un poco raras últimamente, desde que Emma ofendió a ese tal… Eros, Cupido o… como le llamen…  
\- Lo sé, lo se… es justo el mismo tiempo en el que llevo sintiendo esto. Crees que… quizás esto que sintamos es debido a…  
\- Estoy seguro de eso.  
Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, completamente pensativos.  
Sus cuerpos se notaban completamente alterados, casi incontrolables, nublando su razón.  
\- Ohh por todos los cielos soy un pirata, no voy a aguantarme por eso. – Dijo Killian buscando nuevamente los labios de David, quien volteo el rostro con suma dificultad.  
\- No, no Garfio… tu…. Tu eres mi yerno estas cosas no se hacen…  
\- Ew… no me habías hecho pensarlo de esa manera! – Dijo Killian repentinamente asqueado. Aunque luego su cara cambio. – Aunque pensando bien…. Jeje… no me habías hecho pensarlo así jejeje…  
\- Que estás haciendo?!!!  
\- Lo prohibido es más tentador, no es asi?  
\- VUELVES A HABLAR COMO UN VILLANO!  
\- Que acaso eso quieres que sea su majestad?... Quieres que este oscuro y malvado villano te obligue a hacer cosas malas?... así no tendrías responsabilidad de nada, todo sería culpa mía…  
\- Killian…!!  
\- Es un buen plan no crees?... Nada que Emma o Mary Margaret no puedan perdonar…  
\- Como crees que van a perdonarnos esto?!  
\- Ay por favor David. Nomás mira la locura en la que vivimos… Blancanieves mato a Cora, la madre de Regina y ahora, son amigas del alma… Regina misma es una genocida redimida, que te separo a ti y a su madre de Emma por 25 años y todo eso ha quedado en el pasado… acaso crees que una… pequeña cana al aire será tan imperdonable así?  
\- … - David no tenía como rebatir ese argumento.  
\- Ademas… - Dijo Killian volviéndose a acercar teniendo ahora el al príncipe contra la pared. – Cualquier cosa le echamos la culpa al encantamiento de Cupido y ya… si?... no estábamos en nuestros cabales…  
El rostro de David estaba sumamente rojo.  
Era obvio que este hechizo no solo había cambiado el interés de su corazón y sus sentimientos, sino que había elevado su pasión a niveles exponenciales y casi incontrolables… lo mismo que a Killian, solo que obviamente para el NO ERAN NADA controlables.  
\- Piensa en tu orgullo de hombre!... no te arrepentirás de recordar que has estado con otro hombre por primera vez y…!  
\- Quien te dijo que era primera vez?  
\- EWWW!... Y ahora estas con mi hija! Acaso eres…!  
\- No quieres que lo sea príncipe? – Dijo Killian tomándole de la entrepierna. Lo cual dejo sin aliento a David. – Los piratas pasamos mucho tiempo solos en el mar… sin mucha más compañía que otros piratas… y al llegar al puerto, nadie habla de lo sucedido…  
David sintió los vellos de la barba de Killian tocar su mejilla acercándosele, sintiendo también su respiración.  
\- Podemos imaginar que estamos en un mar… perdidos… y que, cuando volvamos a la realidad, simplemente… habremos llegado a un puerto… que me dices… mi príncipe?  
\- …  
El encantador príncipe estaba completamente hiperventilado. Miraba hacia un lado y el otro, pero siempre se devolvía al mismo punto, esa mirada villanesca y seductora del Capitán, como diablos resistirse a eso.  
\- Seran dos condiciones entonces! – Advirtió el Príncipe volviendo a voltear las posiciones dejando a Killian contra la pared.  
\- Aja… quieres que esto sea nuestra secreto, es la primera… y la segunda…?  
\- Es que yo voy a hacer… quien te posea a ti… - Dijo justo antes de lanzársele encima.  
\- Espera QUE?!.......

FIN.


End file.
